1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat exchangers and, more particularly, is directed towards cooling devices for mines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increased heat problems are encountered as mines are worked at greater depths. Generally, the working area of the mine is cooled by a heat exchanger having a plurality of cooling coils and fins through which air passes. Heat exchangers of this type suffer from the disadvantage that dust collects on the air side of the fins and results in inefficient operation. Extensive and costly maintainance procedures are required to keep such systems operational.